mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jet Set e Upper Crust
Jet Set = |-| Upper Crust = Jet Set e Upper Crust ''' são um casal de unicórnios da alta sociedade que vivem em Canterlot. A primeira aparição deles foi em A Simplicidade e a Elite. Ambos tem designs únicos de crina.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e design Ambos os pôneis apresentam designs únicos e crina e alguns designs únicos de roupas. Upper Crust é vista em todas suas aparições usando uma blusa branca e um suéter rosa em suas costas com as mangas amarradas em frente ao seu pescoço, juntamente com broncos e um colar. Jet Set tem uma camisa verde, um suéter branco amarado da mesma forma que o dá esposa e utiliza óculos. A roupa verde e branca de Jet Set é compartilhada pelo New York Jets. Representação na série Em '''A Simplicidade e a Elite, os dois se aproximam de Rarity em Canterlot e a questionam sobre seu chapéu, com Jet Set mencionando que eles são casados. Quando descobrem que Rarity é de Ponyville, eles a deixam, aparentemente enojados e chamando o chapéu da pônei de "caipira". Depois, eles ficam chocados quando veem Rarity na área VIP no Derby Wonderbolts com Fancy Pants, e então aparecem múltiplas vezes durante a música Eu Vou Ser Bem Popular (Pônei que Todos os Pôneis Têm que Conhecer). Eles convidam Rarity para a Festa do Jardim de Canterlot, um prestigioso evento em Canterlot, atras apenas do Grande Baile Galopante. Quando Rarity atende primeiramente a festa de aniversário de Twilight Sparkle ela vê Upper Crust e Jet Set pela janela algumas vezes. Após Rarity entrar na Festa do Jardim, Upper Crust anda até ela, e pela primeira vez demonstra bondade para com a unicórnio, mas logo volta a não gostar dela. Ela começa a conversar com Fancy Pants e continua a conversa em diferentes areas da festa enquanto Rarity alterna entre o aniversário e a festa do jardim. Quando o resto das amigas de Rarity saem para a festa do jardim, ambos Upper Crust e Jet Set a questionam sobre elas. Quando Twilight está prestes a expor a amiga, Rarity acidentalmente espira ponche no rosto do casal, deixando-os chocados. Quando Rarity é revelada como sendo de Ponyville, o casal faz parte do grupo que se forma ao redor dela e sorri quando ela aparenta escolher a eles ao invés de suas amigas. Após Rarity escolher suas amigas, os dois começam a rir, mas logo mudam de ideia após Fancy Pants anunciar achar as pôneis de Ponyville como sendo 'rústicas charmosas'. Ambos Upper Crust e Jet Set fazem uma encomenda de um vestido para Rarity após Fancy Pants aprová-la, mas ela se afasta para perto de Fancy Pants, fazendo com que os dois batessem as cabeças. Em Noite da Lareira Calorosa, ambos andam pela estação de trem em Canterlot com suas cabeças erguidas. Jet Set pode ser visto andando ao redor com Golden Harvest em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1. Jet Set e Upper Crust também aparecem juntos em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1. Em Princess Spike eles comparecem na Grande Cúpula dos Pôneis de Equestria. Outras representações IDW Comics Upper Crust, ocasionalmente com sua crina colorida de forma diferente, aparece na Micro-Series #4, acompanhada de Praiser Pan, Rarity, Golden Gavel, Fleur Dis Lee, Fancy Pants e Sea Swirl no Concurso de Arte da Princesa Celestia. Ela aparece como marte dos companheiros de Praiser Pan na página 14 de Friends Forever #7. Na página 13 de Friends Forever #1, Summer van der Hoof afirma que Upper Crust "disse que morangos estão em alta nesse ano!" My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Upper Crust é uma personágem jogável do jogo móvel da Gameloft. Ela foi adicionada a versão para Android do jogo em 28 de Março de 2013, e para a versão iOS em 15 de Abril de 2013. Sua descrição no jogo é a seguinte "Upper Crust is a high-society pony with stylish hair and classy standards. She is married to Jet Set Pony." Jet Set tornou-se um personagem jogável na versão do jogo para Android em 30 de Abril de 2014 antes de ter sido removido um curto periodo de tempo depois. Sua descrição no jogo é a seguinte "Hoof-in-hoof with his wife Upper Crust, Jet Set attends the most extravagant parties in Equestria… but watch out if you're wearing something this polished pony doesn't like! He might just show you the door!" The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''JET SET e sua esposa, UPPER CRUST, são o casal mais charmoso de Equestria. Eles tem um gosto para a extravagância e podem ser esnobes quanto a isso.'' Mercadorias A Série 2 dos Cartões colecionáveis da Enterplay inclui Jet Set & Upper Crust no cartão #24. Versões diferentes Citações :Jet Set: Queira desculpar a intromissão; eu sou Jet Set, e esta é minha esposa, Upper Crust. Vimos você aqui no café e tínhamos que perguntar... :Upper Crust: ...Onde você conseguiu esse chapéu simplesmente maravilhoso? :— A Simplicidade e a Elite :Upper Crust: Bem que eu pensei que parecia um pouco... caipira. :Jet Set: Eu disse que não era uma coisa que se encontra aqui em Canterlot. :— A Simplicidade e a Elite :Jet Set: Acredita na roupa que aquela pônei está usando? :Upper Crust: É muito simples! :— A Simplicidade e a Elite :Jet Set: Hmpf. Pôneis importantes? Essas marginais? :Upper Crust: Não me faça rir! :— A Simplicidade e a Elite :Upper Crust: Oh, quero fazer meu pedido agora mesmo! :Jet Set: É melhor pedir dois! :— A Simplicidade e a Elite Galeria en:Jet Set and Upper Crust Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls